


Stackson

by Idontcare1835



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Set in season 2, and well, contains Stackson.Slightly mature,
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

\--Stiles P.O.V.--

I sigh in annoyance as I glance back at the stolen police prisoner transport van. "You know we can't just keep him in there forever, we need a long-term solution," Scott says as he comes to stand beside me.

"All right, I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved." I reply, causing Scott to give me an annoyed look.

"He risked his life for us. Against Peter, you remember that?" Scott retorted.

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny." I point out.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." Scott snapped back, and I couldn't help but sigh, _'what is with Scott and thinking everyone could be saved?'_

"It's always something with him, though." I add, talking about Jackson, not Scott and his 'everyone is worthing saving' attitude.

"He doesn't know what he's doing." Scott tries to argue.

"So what?"

"So, I didn't either." I sigh at Scott's answer. "Remember all the times I had almost ripped you apart?" I flinch slightly at the reminder of all the thousands of times Scott had tried to kill me before he got control. "I had someone to stop. He has nobody." Yeah, that's his own fault because he's a jerk.

"Doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try." Scott says after I voice my thoughts out loud. I open my mouth to speak, but Scott holds up a hand and I snap my mouth shut. "He's awake." I groan as I grab my bag.

"You go to school, it'll be more suspicious if we both miss school," I say as Scott goes to move with me. "Come on, it'll be fine for just one day, besides unlike some of us, my grades won't be affected if I miss a day of school." Scott stares at me for a few seconds before giving in.

"Just, don't kill him." He mutters as he leaves.

I roll my eyes at his retreating form before walking to the van. I peer into the window to make sure he's still human before opening the door. Almost immediately Jackson starts glaring at me. I say as I hop in and start speaking. "Okay, I brought you some foo-"

"Let me out! NOW!" Jackson screams as he lunges forward making me flinch back, slightly hitting my back against the wall. I sigh as I put my bag down next to me as I take a seat in front of Jackson. Eyeing the chains around his wrists that were connected to the ground to make sure that they were still secure.

"You know I put those pants on you, all right, buddy? one leg at a time. Being all up-close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly a highlight of my day. So don't think this is fun for me either. You know we're actually doing you a favour?" I say, mostly to vent with annoyance lacing my every word, my annoyance only increasing as Jackson kept glaring at me.

"This is doing me a favour?" Jackson's voice is thick with disbelief.

"Yes. You're, you're killing people. To death. Yeah. And until we can figure out how to stop you, you're gonna stay in here. I'm sorry. Now..." I pause as I grab my bag and rummage through it, trying to find two sandwiches I had brought as we were gonna be stuck here for the whole day and I didn't want to deal with him whilst I was hungry. After I finally manage to find two of the sandwiches. "Do you want the ham and cheese, or the turkey club?" I ask as I read off the labels.

"You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" Jackson asks, rudely ignoring my questions. I smirk at him as I throw one of the sandwiches, I don't know which one, at him before throwing the other at my bag. "Uh, well..." I trail off as I struggle to get my phone out of my back pocket. I smile happily as I manage to get the phone out. "Not if they don't think anything's wrong," I say as I show the phone to Jackson, with a message to his father saying; stayed at a friend's house last night. Everything fine. Love you. "Yeah," I say as Jackson glances up at me after reading it. Jackson chuckles and smirks that annoying smirk that just screams 'I know something you don't.' "What?"

"Nothing, can I have the turkey club instead?" Jackson questions as he holds out his sandwich. I sigh in annoyance before nodding.

"Yeah, sure, here" I grab the sandwich and place it beside the turkey club, before grabbing the other sandwich and handing it to Jackson. Jackson glances down at the sandwich before smirking. Glancing back up, he grabs my wrist and uses his other hand to gently place the sandwich on the bench beside him. I panic slightly as I stare at Jackson, fear slowly creeping down my spine. Jackson sighs before tugging my wrist towards him, easily making pulling me off my seat and making me fall towards him. I groan as I blink, only to see a very sculpted chest. Jackson chuckles, the action causing his chest to vibrate below me. I blush deeply as I realise my hand was against his crotch. Slowly I place my hands gently on the space beside his legs as I push myself up. Jackson smirks down at me, as arms wrap around my waist. I frown in confusion at the soft clink of metal, 'how the hell did he?' I mentally question. Jackson pulls me forward, using his hands that have somehow managed to get behind me. I blush as I'm pushed flat against Jackson, my face inches from his own. His annoying smirk widens as I try to push off of his chest. Jackson's CHAINED hands make their way up to my neck as he leans forward, connecting our lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

\--Stiles P.O.V.--

OH MY GOD THE JACKSON WHITTEMORE IS KISSING ME! My eyes widen as I try to push away, but with supernatural powers or not, Jackson was ten times stronger than me. As I was struggling to get out, of his grip, Jackson moved his lips against mine, and damn was he a good kisser. After a few more seconds of struggling, I give in and slowly start kissing him back, I mean what harm could come out of it, it's not like I was dumb enough to have the key on me.

I could feel Jackson's smirk widening, as I kiss back, my hands curling around the hard skin of his chest. Jackson licks the bottom of my lips, and I press them to shut causing him to growl playfully as his hands drop from my neck, down my back, causing shivers to run down my spine. His hands stop at my but, and he pinches my ass causing me to squeak in surprise. Jackson uses this to shove his tongue into my mouth and I can't help but moan in response as his tongue ravages my mouth. I press myself closer to him as I snake my hands around his neck, tangling my fingers in his surprisingly soft brown hair. I tug at his hair, causing Jackson to moan and I can't help but shiver at the sound causing his annoying smirk to widen. I slowly break away, panting heavily and rest my forehead against his. Jackson pecks my lips before he trails kisses down to my jaw and down to my neck. I groan in response as I tilt my head to the side, giving him more access to my neck. Jackson starts to suck on a spot on my neck and I moan in response, arching into him, accidentally grinding into him as I go. Jackson moans against my neck, and I tug his hair back, forcing him to look up, and the second he was looking up, I crash our lips together once again as I grind into him. Jackson moans louder as I continue to grind into him.

"Fuck" Jackson hisses as he presses me to flush against him, not letting me move. He was panting heavily as he looked at me with eyes clouded with lust. I could feel his hard-on against my own as he ravages my neck once again.

"Jackson" I moan, clinging to him even more. I frown in annoyance as Jackson stops attacking my neck as he reaches my shirt line. Leaning back, I tug off my shirt before smashing our lips together once again.

\--Time Skip--

After about an hour or two, we had stopped making out so much, kinda. Now instead of straddling Jackson, I was lying against his chest, his arms wrapped loosely around my waist. His head was buried in my neck, every breath tickling my skin. "Hey, Stiles?" Jackson questions as he lightly presses a kiss to my neck.

"Hmm?" I respond, my eyes half-closed in pleasure.

"You said I was going around killing people, what did you mean?" Jackson murmurs as he starts pressing soft kisses all over my neck.

"Um, instead of turning into a werewolf, the bite turned you into a Kanima, yeah you have these scales covering your skin..." I trail off as Jackson bites down on my skin, and I struggle to not moan.

"Scales? Like a fish?" Jackson questions after his finished adding yet another hickey to my bare skin.

"No, more like a reptile. Um, and, uh, your claws have this liquid that paralyses people, and you have a tail." I reply, and Jackson's mouth moves to my back as I speak and I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth from his actions.

"I have a tail?" Jackson questions, his breath hitting the back of my neck and I shudder.

"Yeah, you have a tail," I say slowly, as I try to stop myself from moaning from pleasure. Jackson keeps kissing my back slowly before he trails kisses up back up to my neck. Jackson hums against my neck before he starts trailing kisses up to my jaw.

"Does. it. do. anything?" He whispers, placing kisses between each word.

"No," I whisper softly. "not that I know of." Jackson slowly trails kisses up to my ear, before gently tugging at it with his teeth.

"Can I use it to strangle Scott?" Jackson questions, raising his voice slightly as he speaks.

"You still don't believe me," I state and Jackson chuckles, his breath hitting the nape of my neck as he speaks.

"Why should I?" Jackson's voice was barely a whisper. I sigh in frustration before turning around slightly so my legs were to the side as I turned slightly to face Jackson.

"All right. The night or the semi-final game, what did you do right after?" I question and Jackson rolls his eyes in response.

"I went home," Jackson replied in a duh tone as he rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" I retort immediately.

"Yes, you idiot. What the hell else would I do?" Jackson hissed, I sighed as he starts to get angry.

"You attacked me and Derek at the school, and you trapped us in the pool." Jackson frowns, but I ignore it as I continue. "You also killed a mechanic" I pause as Jackson's hands tighten around my face. "Right in front of me, by the way. That was lovely." Jackson surged forward at my words, his lips smashing into mine.

"Sorry," Jackson murmurs quietly, and I go to make fun of him but stop as I notice his sad expression. So instead I just smile and place a light kiss on his lips before continuing to talk.

"And one of Argent's hunters. Oh, and last night, you tried to kill Danny."

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?" He questions, and I shrug.

"Well, that's what Scott's out trying to figure out right now."

"mm. What, maybe, he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!" Jackson leans forward as he finishes speaking, almost as if he's trying to intimidate me.

"All right, well, tell me this. On the night of the first full moon, what happened?" I question and I almost instantly regret it at Jackson's sad expression, he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Nothing," Jackson says as he leans back, not meeting my eyes. "Nothing happened." He added and I can't help but lean forward. Jackson's eyes flicker up to me as I lean forward. I place my hand on his cheek, and I can't help the smile as he leans into it. Leaning forward, I gently place my lips on his. Jackson was the first to break the kiss, as he pulls me tighter to him and nuzzles his face into my hair as I lean against his chest. I sigh contently as Jackson starts drawing patterns on my hip with his hand. "What's the time?" Jackson murmurs, his voice barely a whisper, almost as if he didn't want to disrupt the peaceful silence.

"I don't know," I murmur back sleepily. Jackson nudges silently, giving me a pointed a look. I groan but, grab my backpack that had been discarded near the door. I plop back down on the other side of the bench, and Jackson pouts over at me. I grab Jackson's phone, as it was the first phone I found. I quickly switch the phone on before jumping up. "Fuck" I hiss and Jackson raises an eyebrow at me. I pointedly ignore him as I grab the backpack and my shirt. I quickly put on my shirt as I grab a jacket to cover the visible hickies.

"What are you doing?" Jackson questions as he grabs my hand when I try to rush past him. Jackson pulls me back to his laps and presses a soft kiss on my lips.

"It's almost lunchtime, Scott said that if he could sneak away, he would come to check on me," I whisper against his lips. Jackson gives me a look that practically screams 'so?' "So, I don't think I should be making out with the person I'm supposed to be watching," I reply and Jackson smirks.

"So... why don't we do something else" Jackson whispers suggestively, tugging slightly at my belt, as lust filled his eyes. I hum in response, gently kissing Jackson. Jackson lightly licks my lips and I break away, Jackson tries to surge forward to reclaim my lips but I stand up. "Tease," Jackson hisses as I smirk over at him and slipping out of the van. I sigh as I lean against the hood of the car. After a couple of minutes, I get Jackson's phone back out and send another text to his dad. Off to the side, leaves crunch and I stand up straighter turning around to stare into the forest, hoping that it was just Scott. More rustling sounded closer, before being followed by silence, after a few seconds of silence I turn back to Jackson's phone just as a mop of black hair popped up in the corner of my eyes.

"Oh my god," I say as I flinch back from Allison, my hand going over my heart to try and keep it in my chest.

"They know."


	3. Chapter 3

\--Stiles P.O.V.--

"What?"

"They know Jackson's missing," Allison says, fear slightly lacing her voice, as sweat dripped down her forehead, she probably ran all the way here.

"No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue." I say, whilst showing her the phone with all the texts. Granted there's not many as I spent the majority of the day today making out with the person we were supposed to be hating.

"My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. They know." Allison stresses her last words. I stare at her for a few seconds, before glancing down at the phone. I shift my gaze from the phone to her for a few seconds before gasping in shock and quickly dropping the phone. _'Oh god, that's evidence.'_ I think as I glance back up at Allison. Turning around I run over to the van, practically ripping the door open as I struggle to get into the van, ending up lying across the can as my feet were planted on the ground. I grab the walkie-talkie from the middle of the van and press the speaker button. Static played for a bit before a man's voice echoed through the walkie-talkie.

"All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed. Proceed with Caution until Sheriff Stilinski's Arrival." I glance back over at Allison as fear starts to set in. "Repeat: Proceed with caution."

"Get in," I say, jumping in and over the middle console and onto the driver's seat. Allison hops beside me and I hand her my backpack as I open Jackson's phone.

"Where are we going?" Allison questions, as she puts my bag on the ground beside her feet.

"Somewhere very far from this," I say, as I call Jackson's mum, the second it starts ringing I chuck it out of the window before driving away.

\--Time Skip--

It had been about five hours, and it was now almost dark. The van was parked between the trees near the cliff that overlooked the town. I followed Scott and Allison as we walk closer to the edge, away from the police van.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott pointed out when Allison suggests that we question Jackson about the tablet.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" I point out.

"What if someone else took it?" Allison replies

"Then someone else knows what he is," I say, not liking the thought that someone else knows who Jackson, with the person in question might hurt him.

"Which could mean someone's protecting him," Scott says, which slightly calms me down, but only slightly.

"Like the Bestiary says, 'The Kanima seeks a friend.' Right?" Allison adds.

"Okay, hold on. So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima, and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that?" I summarise, not helping the question I added.

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Allison says though it sounded more like a question than an actual answer.

"There's something else. You said the only thing you found online about the Kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?" Scott says and I shake my head almost instantly.

"Well, no, it can't be. Tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you two, but I haven't murdered anybody lately." I add the last part sarcastically, because I haven't been sarcastic almost all day and for me, that in itself deserves a Nobel prize.

"But I-I don't think it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?" Scott, said and I can't help but roll my eyes, don't get me wrong, I don't want to kill Jackson, anymore.

"You're right, it just ran off," Allison replied like it was the most brilliant thing she just ever heard. _'Ugh, young love.'_

"And it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage." Scott added and I can't help but give him a 'seriously' look.

"Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me and Derek in the pool." I retort.

"Did it?"

"It would've. It was waiting for us to come out."

"What if it was trying to keep you in?"

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?"

"Because there's something else going on. We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him."

"'Know thy enemy' Just something my grandfather said." Allison cuts in, on our conversation. I sigh and shake my head but I don't say anything else. Scott stares at me in shock and I can't help but look at him in confusion.

"What?" I ask and Scott just sighs in annoyance.

"You're really not going to say anything? This morning you wouldn't stop suggesting that we kill him!" Scott shouts. I sigh, glancing slightly over at the van that was behind Scott's head.

"Look, I've got to go, make sure my dad isn't worrying, I'll check up on you guys later, kay?" I say instead of answering his obvious question. Scott huffs but nods. "Call me if anything happens?" I add as I walk off.


	4. Chapter 4

\--Stiles P.O.V.--

It had been about an hour or two since I had left them and I sigh from coldness as I walk up to the car. The lights were off and there was no one in the front seats. I sigh as I turn my gaze over to the ripped police van. The doors of the back were hanging on a thread, besides for the left one which was lying haphazardly on the floor. The back of the van was dented and fear was slowly starting to creep in. I sigh and walk up to the car, no one was in the front of the car but when I looked in the back, Scott and Allison were literally laying side by side, naked and I couldn't help but growl in annoyance under my breath. I knock on the window causing them both to startle as they wake up."You guys might wanna come to take a look at this." I say when Scott gives me a 'what-the-fuck' look. And I walk over to the broken police van as I wait for them to hurry up and get dressed. Scott was the first one to get out, sliding on a t-shirt as he goes.

"Fuck," I hear Scott hisses as he runs a hand through his hair. Allison sighs as she comes up to stand beside me, thankfully fully clothed.

"I have to tell my father. Scott. He's going to kill someone." Allison says, and I can't help but sigh mostly in fear. If Allison got her father involved, then it would probably mean that Jackson will end up dead, and that thought made my heartache.

"Okay, tell him. Tell him everything." Scott says, nodding his head.

"Scott, I gotta tell mine too," I mutter, I mean, he could end up being one of the people Jackson came after.

"This is all my fault." Whispered, and I can't help but agree. If he hadn't of been so busy thinking with his dick rather than his brain, he would have noticed something as obvious as the doors to the police van bursting open.

"It's not. But we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this." Allison, the loyal girlfriend responds.

"You're right." Scott nods as he talks.

"How are you gonna make your dad believe all this?" Allison questions and I shrug.

"I don't know," I reply, and if helplessness filled my voice, then who could blame me. Scott turns around, staring out at the town before turning back to face us. His eyes flashing gold.

"He'll believe me." Scott talked, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Allison nods, and without any other words we start running, me and Scott to my jeep and Allison to her car. Without a word, we hop into my Jeep, and before we even had our seatbelts we were off. My hands were shaking against the wheel. I was terrified and I didn't even know why! I wasn't worried for my friend, or the person who Jackson would go after, no, I was afraid for Jackson. Funny enough, that fact alone seems to make me the most afraid. I didn't know why I cared so much for him, in the third grade, I realised that I was always admiring guys bodies than girls. About a year later, I accepted the fact that I was gay. But I hadn't actually told anyone, and Scott had already thought that I was in love with Lydia so I kinda just went along with it. But even though, I don't have a crush on Jackson, I mean yeah, he definitely has a good body, but before he's ego was enough to keep me away from developing feelings for him. And now, it's like I can't stop thinking about him, can't stop wishing that it was still the morning so I could be back with Jackson. I'm not, I can't be- can I? I'm I falling for Jackson, _the_ Jackson Whittemore?

I break out of my thoughts as I pull into a parking space. I blink in shock, I hadn't even realised I was driving! Oh well, no one got hurt. I grip the wheel tighter for a few seconds before letting go and hopping out of the car, after taking off my seatbelt of course. I practically run inside the police station, because of all the nerves. The quicker I can tell my dad, the quicker I can get out there to try and find Jackson. Because of my dad being sheriff and everything, the front desk let me in straight away, and I lead Scott over to my dad's office. Before we enter I glance over at Scott and he gives me a comforting nod. I open the door, only to freeze the second my gaze enters the room. There on the couch was Jackson, who was dressed in a spare police uniform. I sigh in relief. Jackson's dad was standing against the drawer that was beside the couch. Both of the Whittemore's looked up as we entered. I met Jackson's gaze almost immediately before my attention is stolen by my dad who walks into view from behind the door.

"Scott, Stiles. Perfect timing. Have you met Jackson's father, Mr David Whittemore? Esquire." Dad has this look on his face as he talked, the look that said; 'what the hell have you done now?'.

Jackson leans forward after my dad had finished talking. "That means lawyer."


	5. Chapter 5

\--Stiles P.O.V.--

I sigh as dad practically shoves us into an empty office.

"Now, you two are to stay here until I come to get that, got it?" My dad practically growls and I sigh before nodding, Scott muttering something as well. My dad nods, glaring at us before shaking his head and leaving the room. A soft click of the lock told us that we were trapped inside the small room. I glance up at Scott who looked shocked.

"Well, this didn't go as planned," I mutter and Scott chuckles slightly.

"That's an understatement" he replies. After a couple of minutes of silence, Scott's phone rang. "It's Allison," He states as he places it on the table, and puts it on speaker.

"We were wrong, it's not a friend that the kanima seeks, it's a master." Allison rushes, and we both freeze. I glance up at Scott as Allison continues speaking. "If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know someone's controlling him."

"Or he doesn't remember." Scott leans forward as he speaks, I sigh slightly.

"What if it's the same thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" I suggest, not remembering the name of whatever state it was.

"A fugue state?" Allison suggests.

"He'd have to forget everything - the murder," Scott replied.

"Getting rid of the blood." Allison continued, but there was something wrong, something that Jackson couldn't have done.

"But he had help with one thing - The video. And someone else helped him forget that." I remind them, and Scott nods.

"Whoever's controlling him," Scott replied.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of his?" Allison questions and I shake my head, even if she can't see me.

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing," I say, slight annoyance lacing my words.

"So do we try and convince him he's not?" Allison questions.

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah," Scott says, and I nod in response.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" Allison points out and I shrug in response, nodding slightly as my thoughts went back to this morning.

"Yeah, it's us. He'll talk to us. Right?" I say when I force my mind back to the present.

The door suddenly clicks unlocked as the door slams open. "Come on," My dad says, grabbing our upper arms as he drags us into the interrogation room. My dad was standing at the end of the table, a folder in his hands. Scott's mum, Melissa, was standing by the doorway, and Jackson's dad; David Whittemore was standing off to the side.

"You will not go within 50 feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically." My dad summarises after saying our charges and a bunch of other stuff that I wasn't really listening to. Once he's finished speaking, he drops the folder onto the metal table, making a loud thud. 

"What about school?" I question, instantly putting the obvious flaw in the restraining order. 

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a 50-feet distance." My dad says, disappointment lacing his voice.

"Okay what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time" Everyone sighs at my words, but honestly what do they suspect? "And there are only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other?" I wait as out of the corner of my eye, I see Scott gives me a very familiar look that just screams shut the fuck up. My dad rolls his eyes at me and I nod my head to the unsaid answer. "I'll just hold it." Everyone sighs before dad dismiss us. As he walks past me, he grabs my arm and drags me out of the chair and past the door, stopping just before it.

"Do I need to remind you how lucky we are that they're not pressing charges?" Dad hisses at me in annoyance. I sigh, trying to think of a good excuse and, so I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Oh come on, it was a joke."

"A joke?"

"Yes, I didn't think it would be taken this seriously. Dad, humour's very subjective, okay? I mean, we're talking multiple levels of interpretation here." Dad gives me a disappointing look.

"Uh-huh." My dad responds, disbelievingly and I nod in response. "Okay, well, how exactly am I supposed to interpret the stolen prison transport van, huh?" He whisper-shouts.

"We filled the tank!" I retort as Melissa literally drags Scott out of the room and into the hallway. Dad glares at me before saying that I was grounded before nodding at the door,

"Get out of here, I'll see you at home" My dad mutters and I sigh before nodding. I walk off, stopping by the doorway as I listen in on Scott's conversation.

"You are grounded," Melissa says, I suddenly wish I was here for the whole conversation, not just this boring part.

"What about work?" Scott comments and Melissa nods reluctantly.

"Fine...other than work. And no TV" She conceded.

"The TV's broken."

"Then no computer."

"I need the computer for school."

"Then no, uh..." Melissa breaks off as she looks around the bare hallway, her eyes landing on me before turning back to face Scott. Uh oh, this can't be good. "No Stiles." Told yah, now to try and change her mind...

"What!? No Stiles?" I exclaimed, pushing off of the wall and walking up to them as I speak.

Melissa holds out her hand, not even turning around as she yells; "NO STILES!" I back away, leaning backwards slightly, and go back to leaning on the doorframe. I block their conversation as I focus on my dad and Jackson's fighting back in the interrogation room.

"I'm the worse son ever," Scott exclaims as we walk over to me like a lost puppy. I hum slightly before sighing.

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly winning any prizes either." I nod over at the argument as I speak and we both just watch them for a little bit before Scott sighs.

"I got to go, I'm in real shit for this," Scott mutters and I snort at the understatement. I sigh as Scott walks out after his mum and after a quick glance over at Dad, I walk out after him and hop into my trusty Jeep. 


	6. Chapter 6

\--Jackson P.O.V.--

I smile slightly as I stare up at my ceiling. My fingers gently brushing my lips as my thoughts softback to this morning, damn his perfect. His lips, his body, his well... everything. Hmm... Stiles. If you asked me about a two months ago, I would have told you that he was a good for nothing nerd. But lately, all I couldn't stop staring at him. I had accepted a long time ago that I was bi, it's not like it's a secret or anything, just about everyone knows. I don't know how or when, but I had fallen for Stiles Stilinski, hard. I still couldn't believe that he kissed me. I fall asleep with a soft smile on my lips.

_I gaze at the chalkboard, as confusion fills my eyes. I was in Coach's classroom at school. It was dark and silent, like every horror movie ever. I step forward slightly, only to spin around in shock as I hear a crash outside in the hallway. Slowly I creep forward to investigate, out in the hallway all the lockers had been thrown to the ground. Paper and folders scattered around the floor. My confused frown deepens when I realise that there was no one around. I continue to creep forward, my footsteps echoing around the empty space. I turn around the corner, heading to the entrance. Only to take a small step back in shock. In front of me was Scott, Derek, Isacc, Boyd and Erica, all of them transformed into their werewolf forms, growling softly under their breaths. With Allison and Lydia standing off to the side. Allison had her bow, an arrow nocked in, pointed straight at my heart. Lydia, who was standing next Allison, had a glare on her face as she tightly gripped a flask of liquid, which is what I'm guessing is the same fireball Stiles and I used on Peter._   
_  
"Hey! HEY! It's me! It's Jackson!" I yelled as I held up my hands in an effort to get them to stand down. "Wait, where's Stiles?" I add as Stile's would never let his friends do anything without him._

_"You dare say his name? After what you did to him?" Scott growls in response and I blink in shock. 'What did I do to Stiles?'_

_"Scott, what are you talking about? What happened to Sti-"_

_"Don't say his name!" Derek growled, interrupting me._

_"You don't deserve it, not after what you did to him," Allison added_

_"What? What did I do to him?" I question desperately, what could I have done to Stiles, sweet innocent Stiles._

_"You don't remember?" Isaac questions, in his usual patronising tone._

_"Remember what? I didn't do anything!" I shout back in annoyance._

_"Of course you did," Boyd growled. "Just look at your hands! They're still covered in his blood!" I shake my head in confusion at his words._

_"What are you talking about? My hands are cle-" I freeze as I catch sight of my hands, my eyes widen as my voice catches in my throat. Boyd was right, my hands are covered in blood, and by now most of it was dried._

_"What the hell?" I whisper, my voice sounding strangled, even to me._

_"And they say I'm the monster" Peter mused as he came out of a random classroom. He looked normal, like before me and Stiles set him on fire._

_"Wha-" I gulp as my voice catches in my throat. "What did I do?"_

_"You really don't remember? You don't remember driving your hand through his chest? You don't remember tearing out his heart? You mean to tell me that you don't remember killing Stiles with your bare hands?" Erica hissed. I staggered back. Wait, what!?! I would never, I couldn't harm Stiles, this must be some kind of sick joke. I go to open my mouth, but the sound of an arrow being released_ interrupted _me, I couldn't move as I watch the arrow fly straight to my heart. And maybe I deserved it if I really did kill Stiles. That was my last thought as Allison's silver arrow drove itself through my chest, piercing my heart._


	7. Chapter 7

\--Jackson P.O.V.--

I lurch forward as my eyes fly open, my heart beating out of my chest. My breaths came out ragged as fear creeps down my spine. "Stiles," I pant, he was okay... right? It was just a dream. Sweat clung to my skin as I get off the bed. I pace around my room, not knowing what to do. Every instinct I had is screaming at me to go to Stiles. To make sure he was okay. But I was terrified that I might find his corpse instead. Stiles said that I was killing people whilst having a blackout, what if that dream meant I had killed him. Oh god, I don't know what I would do if he was gone, especially if I was the one who killed him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

My eyes latched onto the window in my room. Quickly making up my mind, I rush to the window and throw it open as quietly as I could. I swing my leg over and before I could change my mind and chicken out, I push myself out of the window and to the ground below. Thanking whatever god there is that my house while it may be grand, wasn't over two stories high. I was halfway down my street when I realised that I was still only in my boxers, not having changed before leaving my room. I sigh but continue going not caring in the slightest that I was almost naked.

After a couple of minutes of running, I had finally reached Stiles' house. I stop in front of it, panting slightly as I study the house, looking for another way inside, after all, I can't just waltz in from the front door, after getting a restraining order on them. Which I hate my father for. He couldn't just leave it alone, and now I can't be with Stiles without sneaking around. Though we probably would end up having to sneak around anyway because of Scott and Derek's pack. After a moment or two, I creep around the side of the house stopping below Stiles window. Thankfully there were vines snaking up the side of the house to his window as his bedroom was on the second story. I easily climb up the vines and slip into Stiles room. Inside, there were clothes thrown all along the ground, and well, just really messy in general, which was what I would expect from Stiles. I smile slightly as my eyes land on Stiles, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Looking way too cute. His donna stopped at his waist, and unfortunately, his torso was covered by a shirt. I sigh in relief, he was safe. I move forward ever so slightly, and watch the rise and fall of his chest, making sure he really was safe. 

Satisfied that he was perfectly safe, I turn around to leave, not wanting to disturb his peaceful slumber. But instead of moving, I slam into the floor, my foot caught on a random object that had been cast away on the ground. I groan as I push my self up and into a crouch. 

"Jackson?" Stiles murmurs, sleep filling his voice, making it husky. I freeze as I hear his voice, shit he wasn't supposed to wake up! "What are you doing?" At this point, Stiles was propping himself up by his elbows, head peeking over the bed, a sleepily smile adorning his face as he gazed at me.

"I missed you" I whisper, which is technically not a lie as I did miss him the second he had left that police van. Stiles sighs, giving me an 'I-don't-believe-you' look. "I-I just wanted to make sure you okay," My voice cracks as I speak, and instantly Stiles' glare softens as he shuffles to the side and pats the space beside him. I smile happily as I comply, and the second I sit down, Stiles hugs me to which I instantly hug him back.

"Nightmare?" He whispers as he lets go of me, but I grab his arms so he couldn't go too far away. I search his eyes for a moment, but when I couldn't find anything but complete and utter concern, I nod my head in response. Stiles smiles sadly over at me, resting his hand on my cheek as he gently pecks my lips. "Wana talk about it?" Stiles whispers, his breath hitting my face as I gaze into his chocolate coloured eyes. 

"You-you were dead" I stutter, my voice cracking and tears filling my eyes as I remember that horrible dream. Stiles gently rubs my cheek using his thumb, silently urging me to continue. "And, I-I" I trailed off as my voice catches in my throat. Stiles gently removes his hand from my cheek as he uses it to wipe away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. I hadn't even of known that I was crying. Stiles smirks slightly before he once again connects our lips together. Though this time, instead of it just being a reassuring peck on the lips, this was a slow kiss filled with passion. 

Almost immediately I lean forward wrapping my arms around his waist. Stiles breaks the kiss only to tug his shirt off as the kiss became more heated. "Are you sure?" I whisper ever so slightly," Stiles chuckles slightly but doesn't answer instead crashing our lips together once again.


	8. Chapter 8

\--Stiles P.O.V.--

I was sleeping peacefully when suddenly a soft pair of lips was pressed against my own. My eyes shot open, and I kiss back as I see Jax (Jackson) hovering above me. I could feel him smirking against my lips as he licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth and almost immediately Jax's tongue invades my mouth. Reaching up, I snake my arms around his neck, one hand trailing up to his hair. After a few seconds, he breaks away and I smile sleepily up at him, "Hmm... what was that for?" I whisper, my voice slightly husky.

"You wouldn't wake up, and I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye," Jax replies, almost sheepishly, my smile widens at his words.

"Such a gentleman," I whisper teasingly Jax smirks above me before glancing around the room.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Jax asks as he turns back to face me. I chuckle back up at him.

"Yeah, if any of them fit you," I retort and Jax hums in acknowledgement. Jax gets up, my eyes trailing after him, watching his naked form. Jax trails around my room, looking at my clothes that were littered around the floor. After a few moments, he glances back at me, only to smirk back at me.

"Like what you see?" Jax questions mockingly and I hum in agreement, snuggling deeper into my bed. Jax rolls his eyes at me before he quickly changes into the biggest clothes I had. Jax glances over at the door, before walking over to me. He smiles lovingly down at me before pecking me on the lips. I smile happily at him as he quickly slips out of the window. After a few seconds, my eyes drop closed as I fall back asleep.

\--Time Skip--

I groan as I slowly wake up, my alarm blaring in my ears... wait, I don't have an alarm. I jolt up, my eyes searching the room, they land on my phone which was emitting that annoying sound. Sighing I get up and grab my phone, I turn off the alarm before mentally cursing Jackson. I groan as I flop back on the bed.

"STILES GET UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL, I'M GOING TO WORK" My dad yells and I groan in annoyance. After a couple of seconds, I get up, out of the bed. I quickly get dressed in the first clean clothes I find before making my way to the bathroom. After doing my business, I hurry downstairs grabbing some food as I go before hopping into my jeep. But before I can, my phone beeps. I frown as I grab it and open my phone.

_ The really hot guy that you're in love with: _ _Hey baby, I already miss you,_

My frown deepens as I read through the text.

 _Me:_ _Who is this?_  
 _The really hot guy that you're in love with:_ _It's me, Jackson._  
 _Me:_ _How is your number in my phone?_  
 _The really hot guy that you're in love with:_ _I put it in before I left this morning, I miss you_  
 _Me:_ _I miss you too, but I have to go, can't text and drive._  
 _The really hot guy that you're in love with:_ _See you soon_ ❤️

I smile slightly and quickly change his contact name to Jax. I throw my phone onto the passenger's seat after I'm done and start the car.

Thankfully Roscoe didn't break down on the way to school, and I managed to make it to school somewhat early. After parking in my usual parking space, I grab my stuff, shoving my phone in my pocket before getting out. My eyes scanning the parking lot, looking for Scott. When I don't find him, I shrug and walk inside. Almost immediately I make a beeline to my locker to put my bag away. But before I even reach my locker, my phone beeps. Though I don't bother to check it until I was at my locker and my bag was safely tucked inside.

😍 _ Jax _ 😍 _ : _ _Hey, can you meet me in the boys' locker room?????_   
_ Me: _ _Why_

I sigh as I make my way towards the locker room. When Jax didn't reply after a minute or two I pocket my phone. "Hey, Stiles," Scott said as he came up to me out of the blue. I jump slightly before glaring half-heartedly at him.

"Scott, what's up?" I say after I manage to calm down.

"Lydia managed to crack the code, we're meeting at lunch," Scott says, I nod slightly but continue to walk, Scott slows down until he stops though. "Where are you going? First period is the other way." Scott calls after me.

"I, uh need to go the locker rooms to get something," I turn around as I speak, and Scott waves at me before I turn back around and make the short trip to the locker rooms. I sigh slightly and quickly check my phone to make sure Jax hasn't textured me. I shove my phone back into my pocket before entering the room. "Hello?" I whisper-shout, as I walk around the room. I sigh as I keep walking around. It looks like a horror movie in here, the lights aren't on, because... I forgot to turn the lights on. I sigh in annoyance, mentally cursing myself. 

"God Dammit Jackson where are you?" I hiss under my breath as I continue to look around. A breath tickled against my neck before something slammed me against the lockers. 


End file.
